


Songfics

by FallenComet



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenComet/pseuds/FallenComet
Summary: Just a collection of songfics inspired by my favorite songs





	Songfics

This is going to just be an all around general genre piece of work, but some of the works will contain topics such as suicide, homophobia, death, and violence.  
The warning for these chapters will be in the Chapter notes and you can choose to skip that written work if that topic is sensitive to you.


End file.
